


Откуда берутся петы

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: На самом деле Катце полез в мозг к Юпитер по очень простой причине...





	Откуда берутся петы

Однажды днем рыжий фурнитур Ясона Минка Катце услышал странную фразу из уст самочки - пета:  
\- Скоро у меня будет ребенок!  
Катце озадачился. Он был совершенно уверен, что хозяин не собирался покупать никаких новых петов, тем более - детей. Тем более - детей для этой самочки.  
Он сокрушенно покачал головой. В прошлом месяце у петов появилась мода на заколки в форме головы Юпитер - какой идиот подкинул им эту идею, так и не удалось выяснить. Но фурнитуры с ног сбились, отбирая крамольные вещички у малолетних балбесов. Представив, что случится, если начнется мода на детей, Катце вздрогнул и кинулся за помощью к своему старшему коллеге.  
Взрослый 20-летний парень странно поглядел на него.  
\- Ты разве не знаешь, что ее выбрали на размножение?  
\- Знаю, конечно! - возмутился Катце. - Но при чем тут дети?  
Ответа он так и не дождался. Вечером, убираясь в кабинете хозяина, рыжий напряженно размышлял.  
Пару занятий в Академии Фурнитуров тратили на то, что воспитатели называли "пояснение к естественному размножению под строгим надзором комитета генетического контроля". Когда Катце услышал эту фразу впервые, он заспорил с куратором, что в ней содержится внутреннее противоречие. Куратор вспылил и Катце до спецкурса не допустили. А все попытки разузнать у сокурсников, что же там рассказывали, успехом не увенчались - нахальные пацаны просто высмеяли слишком умного рыжего, радуясь, что хоть в чем-то сумели его обойти.  
В электронной библиотеке Академии Катце тоже ничего не нашел.  
Уже у Ясона он заметил, что время от времени некоторые самочки становились сначала необычайно капризны, потом вялы, а потом, пополнев, куда-то исчезали - наверное, на утилизацию. Называлось это "особое положение". Заслужить "право" на это "положение" было трудно - нужно было, как слышал Катце, обладать идеальными характеристиками. Но могло и просто не повезти.  
Катце было не по себе при мысли, что и его может постигнуть такая же судьба.  
Сжав в руках метелку для пыли, он застыл, глядя в окно. И очнулся от звука открывающейся двери. Рыжий в панике обернулся - так и есть, Ясон!  
Увидев в кабинете перепуганого фурнитура, Ясон досадливо поморщился.  
\- Который раз я застаю тебя тут, Катце?  
\- Простите, - только и смог пробормотать тот.  
Блонди оценивающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Раз уж ты все время крутишься рядом со мной... Пожалуй, будешь моим личным фурнитуром. Мой прежний только что вышел в отставку.  
Катце чуть не подпрыгнул. Он тихо обожал Ясона, умирая от счастья каждый раз, когда появлялась возможность увидетъ его. И тут такая удача!  
Следущие несколько дней Катце не ходил, а парил на крыльях счастья. Он изо всех сил старался угодить хозяину и, казалось, хозяин был им доволен.  
А через пару месяцев он стал разговариватъ с Катце совсем уж ласково.  
Однажды, собираясь отойти ко сну, Ясон лениво спросил рыжего:  
\- О чем ты думал тогда, в моем кабинете?  
Катце смутился. Самочка-пет, которой он был обязан своей удачей, не так давно исчезла и Катце боялся накликать беду, упоминая о ней. Но солгать Ясону было немыслимо и он сказал правду:  
\- Я думал, откуда берутся дети.  
Ясон застыл.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- В тот день самочка Ини сказала, что у нее будет ребенок. Но никаких распоряжений о покупке петов не поступало...  
\- И ты удивился, - закончил за него Ясон, окидывая рыжего каким-то странным взглядом. - Неужели фурнитур, чья обязанность - тренировать петов, не знает, откуда берутся дети?  
Катце покраснел. Ясон задумчиво оглядел его с ног до головы.  
\- Мило... Я мог бы обьяснить тебе... Разумеется, если ты не против.  
Катце отчаянно замотал головой. Он - и против?!  
\- Ну тогда... - Ясон приглашающе откинул одеяло, - иди сюда.  
На следующий день с трудом сидящий Катце понимал, что чего-то в этой жизни он явно не понимает. Процесс обьяснения ему понравился, но очень уж напоминал то, чем занимались петы на подиуме. А от ЭТОГО, как точно знал рыжий, дети не появлялись.  
Он разозлился. Да что это такое, в конце-то концов! Что это - Тайна Танагуры какая-то?! Ничего, у Ясона в компе наверняка должна быть хоть какая-то информация. А если ее нет у Ясона...  
Если понадобится, решил Катце, он и до Юпитер дойдет!


End file.
